universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is the secondary antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son, a prince to the heir of a throne. He helps his father to kidnap Princess Peach and fight Mario and Luigi. He looks just like Bowser except younger and he constantly wears a bib with fangs drawn on it perhaps to look more intimidating. He seems to be the direct superior to the Koopalings, even though they are older than him. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Bowser Jr. first appears in the movie as a secondary antagonist before the series. Altough he is a secondary antagonist, his role is small. Minion Baker tells Jr. to warn his father that are no PX-41, and Jr. is doing so. Later in midnight, he visits Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa about Mario in bed and commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately before he leaves. After the assasination fails, Jr. stops the Mario gang from escaping and battles them with Lemmy as backup. He defeats Sonic and Mario, but is defeated by Luigi with his "Fus ro Dah", which Lemmy is terrified to flee. After the battle, Jr. begs his father for his failure and admits his defeat. Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. appears in the series as a secondary antagonist. Jr. helps his father to kidnap the Princess Peach and defeat the Italian plumbers in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He sometimes lead the Koopalings as a superior of the Koopalings and do his best to succeed to his father's evil plans. Dimension Jam Bowser Jr. appears in the special as a supporting antagonist. Bowser Jr. rides on his Gunship and then lands near his father's throne along with Mechakoopa and Kamek. Jr. being delighted that his father getting mocked about a scar on his eye, even calling him so handsome. Bowser responded to his son not to mention his scar, calling him a little spoiled brat. Later through the rest of the special, Jr. and his father meet Dr. Eggman who stole the Lego Dimension portal for him and secretly plans to overthrow Bowser as a new leader of the Koopa Troop. When they already come up with a global plan, Jr., completely unaware of Eggman's true nature, joins on Eggman's side, but his father looks very suspicious about Eggman's actions and tells his son to go into his room until the time is right. During the final battle, Jr. attempts to activate the portal, but only to have a confrontation with a perusing Mario. Jr. taunts at the plumber thinking he's a hero for saving the portal, but Mario denys and kicks him, launching him into the portal. At the end, Bowser Jr. admits his defeat and angrily hates this place in another dimension. Video Appearances Trivia *Bowser Jr. often wears his bandanna in most episodes such as ''The Dimension and Daisy's Arrival. *Unlike Wario and others, Bowser Jr. is not a criminal; he just joins the gangsters. *Bowser Jr. uses the Droid Gunship three times in The Dimension, Heroes vs Gangsters, and Dimension Jam. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:Dragons Category:Anthropomorphic Characters